The present invention relates to a bag holder. More particularly, it relates to a bag holder with which trash bags used at home or event halls or plugging bags for industrially used powder or grain can be easily held in a freely attachable/detachable manner.
There are known conventional methods for installing, for instance, a trash bag at a specified place, examples of which might be a mechanical chucking arrangement in which the trash bag is accumulated into an outer cylinder, an inner ring is fitted to an edge portion of the trash bag opening and the inner ring is chucked as to close the bag, or a floor fixing type in which the trash bag is accumulated into a trash container and is covered by a lid thereafter.
However, in the arrangement in which the bag is mechanically chucked, the complicated arrangement of the chuck makes the attaching/detaching of the trash bag troublesome and taking out of the trash bag after use inconvenient. Further, a drawback is presented in case the size of the trash bag is small or large, since they cannot be used because their opening size do not fit.
On the other hand, those of the floor fixing type present a drawback that they do not look attractive and need to be moved in case the floor is to be cleaned.
The present invention has been made in view of these circumstances, and it is an object thereof to present a bag holder which enables easy operation of attaching/detaching the bags, which can be generally used, and which external appearance is attractive.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bag holder for suspending a bag thereat with an opening portion of the bag directed upward, comprising a pair of arm members respectively provided with holding means for engaging and holding an opening edge portion of the bag, a pair crossing members that intersect with each other being extended downward from end portions of the arm members and make the pair of arm members freely open/close around a fulcrum portion, and a pair of grounding members being extended from lower ends of the pair of crossing members as to oppose the pair of arm members.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bag holder for suspending a bag thereat with an opening portion of the bag directed upward, comprising a pair or arm members respectively provided with holding means for engaging and holding an opening edge portion of the bag, a pair of crossing members that intersect with each other being extended downward from end portions of the arm members and make the pair of arm members freely open/close around a fulcrum portion, an erecting member for supporting the fulcrum portion, a grounding member fixedly attached at a lower end of the erecting member, and a pair of springs engaged at the crossing members and the erecting member at both lateral positions of the fulcrum portion.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bag holder for suspending a bag thereat with an opening portion of the bag directed upward, comprising a pair or arm members respectively provided with holding means for engaging and holding an opening edge portion of the bag, two pairs of crossing members that intersect with each other being extended downward from both end portions of the arm members and make the pairs of arm members freely open/close around a pair of fulcrum portions, and rotating members attached to lower ends of the pair of crossing members.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bag holder for suspending a bag thereat with an opening portion of the bag directed upward, comprising a pair or arm members respectively provided with holding means for engaging and holding an opening edge portion of the bag, a pair of crossing members that intersect with each other being extended downward from end portions of the arm members and make the pair of arm members freely open/close around a fulcrum portion, an erecting member for supporting the fulcrum portion, an attaching member fixedly attached to a lower end of the erecting member in a horizontal direction, a pinching member screwed at the attaching member, and a pair of springs engaged at the crossing members and the erecting member at both lateral positions of the fulcrum portion.